


Warmth

by Resoan



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition AU [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abelas and Fena'dea share a rare, blissful moment of peace as their daughter slumbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt/request from tumblr, and I wanted to upload it here as well. It was based on the prompt, "Exhausted Parents' Kiss."

For possessing the soul of an elven goddess, the little elven girl was not so very different from what Fena’dea had come to expect from children; her energy was seemingly endless, and while the former Dalish hunter had always prided herself on her speed, there was no catching the toddler as she stood on chubby, and slightly-shaky legs and ran with reckless abandon.

Abelas was typically the one to catch their daughter, and the piercing squeal as he hefted her into the air and cradled her close was positively heartwarming. Fena’dea would catch up to the pair just in time to see wide, golden eyes gleam warmly in her direction, chubby arms lifting as the child impatiently bounced in Abelas’s hold and all-but-demanded her mother’s attention.

The trio had been moved to a different chamber after the baby’s birth - both for more privacy and space, but also to be closer to the impatiently waiting elven pantheon who were merely glad they could come and go as they pleased now instead of waiting and hiding. 

It was back to their room they went as the sun hovered just above the horizon and the mountain breeze blew colder against exposed skin; getting the toddler to sleep was…not an easy matter, even if Fena’dea believed it was easier than chasing her around all day. In the end, all that could lull her into slumber was a soft lullaby and the sweet, tender touch of her mother’s fingertips brushing back a fringe of brown hair from her forehead.

Fena’dea lingered at her daughter’s side, fingertips lightly brushing the sleeping elf’s cheek, and even without turning to ensure his presence, she leaned her head back against Abelas’s chest. Neither spoke for a long while, both pairs of eyes instead focused on the slumbering little girl; it went unspoken, but both were attempting to absorb the moment before they were unable to: before she grew, before she came into her destiny as the reborn Mythal, before she would leave them behind. 

She turned her head to see Abelas then, lips twitching at the sight of his eyelids drooping - it had been a long day for both of them. Fingers slid along the side of his jaw, and she pressed an easy kiss to his lips, a quiet sigh sliding out of the back of her throat; “We should get some sleep as well,” Fena’dea murmured against his lips a moment later, and he merely nodded in assent, though not before kissing her once more - just a bit more firmly than its predecessor.


End file.
